Bottles of Amber
by Little-Lotte625
Summary: Oneshot. Marius/Courfeyrac. A night of wallowing in his sorrows puts Marius in a desperate situation once a bottle of laced wine is introduced. (Warnings within)


Pairing: Courfeyrac/Marius  
Warnings: Mildly Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Drugged

**0000000000**

Marius should have known better then to drink from any bottle found in the apartment, which he shared with Courfeyrac. The truth of the matter was that his mind was torn asunder and he didn't rightly care. He had retreated home with nothing but thoughts of his Lark buzzing around; it was impossible for him to think of anything but her. He had to know her; he had to love her, for if he was without her he would surely die.

It was these maddening thoughts of his perfect angel, which sent Marius into a dark pit of despair. The apartment was empty, Courfeyrac no doubt either at The Musain or out with one of his many mistresses. This left Marius alone with his thoughts, which was not a good mixture.

Marius found company though in the form of a dark amber wine bottle, which was tucked in the very back of the cupboard. In his own defense he had not set out looking for a drink, he had in earnest been looking for a clean cup to have some tea and drown in his sorrows until he fell asleep. The bottle of wine though seemed to be a gift to his troubled mind and Marius was in no state to shun it.

An hour later and the bottle was empty, Marius was a shaking and writhing mess upon his worn mattress. His skin was boiling and his eyes stared blindly towards the water stained ceiling as an unquenchable desire burned through him.

0000000000000

Courfeyrac was accustomed to entering the apartment in the dark, as Marius was not one to stay up late. The boy who had quickly grown to be a friend was an odd soul indeed but just the same Courfeyrac cared for him deeply. There were a lot of scenarios, which could have crossed his mind upon entering the apartment, but what Courfeyrac was greeted with was not something he had expected.

The sound of moaning whispered through the vacant hall of the apartment, and following it down the hall to Marius' room. Courfeyrac stood in shock at what he saw. Marius was splayed out across his mattress, sweat glistening across his pale skin and soaking his unruly hair to his face. His back was arched off of the mattress and his hands curled desperately around an erection. His pants had been discarded upon the floor and his dress shirt haphazardly covered his flesh.

In the short time Courfeyrac had known Marius he had never know anything about his own personal conquests or any mistresses he might have had. Never mind the fact that they had never shared anything remotely as intimate as what was playing out before his eyes now. Marius' hands worked desperately over his throbbing erection and his eyes clenched shut as another desperate groan slipped from his mouth. Courfeyrac could see that his entire body was trembling and yet his hands desperately sought to push himself to release.

"God…I-I-I…oh God…please," Marius' voice was whispered and wanting, his head lulling back and forth.

"Oh God…I can't…I can't…I c-can't," with a strangled cry Marius shifted his position so that he was sitting upright upon the mattress his hands still desperately stroking himself painfully. It seemed as if release was not an option as his eyes clenched shut once more and his hands continued to desperately work.

Out of the corner of his eye Courfeyrac spied a dark amber bottle and the pieces of the strange affair all fell into place. The bottle of wine had been given to him by one of his current mistresses. Her father was an apothecary who dabbled in all manner of unsightly business on the side. Said bottle was heavily laced with a strong aphrodisiac that could serve to drive the body mad with desire. A small serving was all that was needed to add a bit of spice to any intimate encounter…Courfeyrac was apparently baring witness to what would occur should the entire bottle of laced wine be consumed in one sitting.

"Marius…" Courfeyrac kept his voice low and calming as he inched slowly into the room. He had been standing there for what felt like an eternity but he was certain Marius had no idea of his presence.

Marius' frantic stroking ceased and he stared up at Courfeyrac through hooded lashes, his thin frame shaking with so much force Courfeyrac was certain he would shatter if he was not granted release. Marius opened his mouth as if to speak but his words were cut off as a rather violent tremor tore through him, his eyes slammed shut once more as he fell back against the mattress. His hand clawed desperately at the sweat soaked sheets beneath him.

"H-help me…please," Marius' voice is all but a whisper but it holds the desperation of a thousand men. His body and mind torn asunder with the overwhelming pleasure and pain of his current situation. Courfeyrac glances about the room unsure of how to proceed but unable not to feel a bit responsible for his friend's current situation.

Kneeling next to Marius, Courfeyrac allows his hand to skate over the flesh of his back; he nearly pulls his hand back in response to the heat that radiates off of Marius. In a desperate attempt to curl into himself Marius allows his hands to find his throbbing member once more and desperately seek release. Release, which Courfeyrac is beginning to understand, will not come without some help.

Without wasting another moment Courfeyrac discards his jacket upon the floor and slides his still clothed form against Marius' trembling body. He forces the younger man on to his back and pins his arms above his head. A desperate, almost animalistic whine sounds from Marius as his hands are removed from himself. Courfeyrac sets to biting and kissing his way along Marius' neck as Marius trembles beneath him. His words no longer coherent and his moans loud enough to wake the entire building.

"Let me help you," Courfeyrac whispers into Marius' auburn hair. He places one hand securely over Marius's mouth in hopes of muffling the wanton noises coming from the boy and the other he wraps around his engorged member. The moment Courfeyrac's hand wraps around him Marius arches off the bed in desperation, his body thrusting frantically into Courfeyrac's hand. Several minutes pass and Marius is still as desperate for release as he was before they started. His body shakes and his erection has grown even harder if that was at all possible.

Courfeyrac trails his lips across the boys barely covered torso and he expertly wraps his mouth around him. Marius seemingly comes unglued the moment Courfeyrac begins to suck tenderly upon his member. He hands seek to anchor themselves upon the sheets beneath him as his cries sound through the room, tears slide from the corner of his eyes as his breath hitches. Courfeyrac continues his assault, his tongue sucking and massaging with ease and determination his hands expertly aiding in his attempt to grant Marius peace.

"I-i-i….OH GOD…I-" Marius' words are cut off by a moan which turns to a guttural cry as his body seizes off the bed, nearly choking Courfeyrac in the process. Unrelenting Courfeyrac sucks as Marius' body finally tumbles over the edge and explodes in a satisfying yet no doubt painful orgasm. He is unsure how long the orgasm goes for but only removes his mouth from Marius when the boy's cries have turned to soft whimpers.

Courfeyrac's eyes lock with Marius before the younger boy's eyes roll to the back of his head and he slips into unconsciousness, his body no longer able to tolerate function. Gathering the sheets from around the bed Courfeyrac covers Marius' flushed and still trembling form. He places a soft kiss upon his forehead and pulls himself from the bed.

They will not speak of this in the morning.


End file.
